


Freemium

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Avengers Academy - Freeform, Crack, F/M, Freemium Games, Funny, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n)'s credit card is maxed out. She's about to find out why.





	Freemium

“Have you seen Dean?” (Y/n) asked Sam as she walked into the library. Sam looked up from his book and shrugged.

“He took his tablet and headed into your room. That’s the last I heard of him.” Sam said. (Y/n) sighed and rubbed at her head. “Everything okay?”

“I think your brother just maxed out my credit card on porn.” She groaned. “I went to get some groceries and couldn’t because my limit had been reached. Thankfully, I had cash. We just don’t have as much as we put on our list.”

“How much?” Sam asked. (Y/n) sighed.

“I had $200 on it when I woke up this morning.” She told him. Sam’s eyes widened. Just how much porn did Dean buy? “I guess I’ll head to his and my room and check on him. Make sure he didn’t go into boner overload or something.” Sam reached over to the little basket on the bookshelf and threw (Y/n) a bottle of hand sanitizer. “What’s this for?”

“Trust me, you might need it.” Sam said. “Dean spent $200 on porn.” She nodded knowingly and headed to the bedroom she shared with Dean. She sighed, bracing herself for what she might see, and went in. And boy, was she shocked by what she saw.

Dean was fully clothed, sitting on their neatly made bed, and just playing a game on the tablet. (Y/n) just stood there, staring at him. Dean looked up at her.

“How was the grocery?” He asked.

“Uh…did you buy porn?” She asked. Dean raised an eyebrow and laid the tablet down.

“No…” He said. “Why?”

“My credit card was maxed out. Through a company called TinyCo…” Dean’s face paled. “Dean…”

“So, I have this new game.” He said. “And I really, really wanted to get these characters. And the event was almost over.” Dean explained.

“Dean…”

“I didn’t realize that your card was connected to the account. I promise.” Dean said, hands up. (Y/n) stared at him, her mouth falling open.

“You spent $200…on a video game?” She asked. Dean smiled sheepishly and held up the tablet, showing the game. She saw colorful characters on the screen. Teenage versions of Iron man and Captain America were talking.

“I got Thor and the Hulk, plus a couple others.” Dean said. (Y/n) turned on her heel and marched out of the room. She went to a box in the hall closet where she saved money and took it out. Sam looked at her as she marched into the library.

“So, what kind of smut did he buy?” He asked.

“He spent $200 on a video game.” She told Sam. Sam’s eyes widened just like hers. “So we’re taking this money and we’re going shopping.” Sam closed his book and grabbed his jacket, heading out to his car with (Y/n) right behind him.

While they were gone, Dean made sure to change the credit card information on his game.


End file.
